Fed Up With My Hidden Feelings
by RambleSchapalon
Summary: SEQUEL to Fed Up With The Insufferable Git! What happens after an intense "hate" sex? Will this "hate" sex reveal their hidden feelings for each other? Read and find out!
1. CH 1 - WAKING UP

**Hello my devoted tigers!**

**My story is based on Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you like it! Send me reviews! I take constructive criticism. **

**This is a SEQUEL to ****"Fed Up With The Insufferable Git"****. If you haven't read that story, read it before reading this! **

**WARNING: This story will inquire a lot of intense mature love making. Bowchickawowow ;)**

**NOTE: I made this sequel into chapters because there are several locations where my characters will have conversations and situations that will take place. It will be too confusing if I made it a oneshot.**

_Italics = character's thoughts_

**K-kem. Ok, now that, that's settled. You shall all begin. Mrwahahaha!**

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

Waking Up From Last Night's Activity

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a full 9 hours of good sleep, Harry never in his whole life, felt more refreshed.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

_Mmmm, this feels nice. I never knew my bed was this comfy and soft. Wow, even my pillow is warm and-wait-a-minute…why is my pillow moving up and down? Why does my pillow have a heartbeat?_

With this sudden realization, my eyes flashed open.

_Where is this place? _

_The room is green and silver…this can not be good. _

**Normal P.O.V.**

Harry sucked in a breath and ever so slowly, lifted his head up to see who his pillow was.

His pillow was Draco Malfoy.

THE one and only Draco Malfoy AKA the Slytherin Prince AKA the Sex God of Hogwarts AKA the Son-of-a-Death-Eater-who-Serves-Lord-Voldemort-or-Lord-Moldyshorts-or-whatever-Dark-Lord-names-Voldemort-was-given-because-Voldemort-has-way-too-many-names.

**Harry P.O.V.**

_Oh sweet baby Merlin! This is not good at all. Not good not good not good—oh but I definitely have the front row seat at a very nice view…mmmm he's so sexy-UGH! Bad Harry! Bad bad bad bad bad._

_I have to get out of here. _

_Oh my gosh, I stayed over night in the Snake's Pitt and it's past 8! Hermione and Ron…oh no. _

_What am I going to say or do? They'll be firing questions at me on where I was and who am I with or-wait a second. Ehehe, I don't have to tell them whom I was with. I mean, how would they know I was with anyone at all last night? _

_Hmph. _

_Well, now I just got to figure a way to get this Slytherin's arm off me and wiggle my way out to my safe Lion's Den. _

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once Harry gathered his senses, he winced due to the effect of last night's activity as he gently slid off Draco's fluffy and ridiculously oversized bed.

Harry silently cursed Draco for his tender bottom as he made his way towards the exit of Draco's chambers. Luckily Draco was a heavy sleeper since Harry is clumsy and tripped over his foot three times along the way out.

Giving one last longing look at the peaceful sleeping Slytherin, Harry snuck out of Draco's chambers.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**How did you like it so far? Send me reviews! …pretty please? **

**I know it's a pretty short chapter, but don't fret! I will continue as soon as possible. **

**Lately I've been stressed out and took a vacation to Florida. **

**On the side note, my classes are starting on September 3****rd**** so I will not have much time to write. **

**I will try to finish this sequel before my classes start, but I cannot promise I will be done. **

**However, I can promise that I will not abandon this story and my other fan fiction stories. **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	2. CH 2 - GAY MORNING?

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

Gay Morning?

**Harry's P.O.V.**

_Phew_!

_Why is the Gryffindor's Tower so far from the Slytherin's Dungeons? Damn, those stairs killed my thighs. Plus my arse is hurting like a- _

**Normal P.O.V.**

Harry barely got into the Gryffindor's common room before the wrath of scolding takes place.

"Harry! Do you know how worried we were!?," shrieked Hermione as she added a dramatic crossed arm underneath her breasts.

Being caught like a deer in red lights, Harry guiltily stuttered, "Y-yes?".

"Harry James Potter! I know you have been trying to distance yourself from us, but this is taking it a step too far," the frizzy-haired Gryffindor scolded in a 'do-not-mess-with-me-or-interrupt-me' kind of tone before continuing, "We are really worried about you. First, you stopped hanging out with us at the beginning of the school year in the common room. Next, you disappear to god-knows-where after our classes. Then, you gradually stopped coming to the dinners. And now, you disappear at night!?"

"Yea mate, I understand that you are feeling depressed from the war and deaths, but it's not your fault. You can talk to us and not push us away," Ron added his concern onto Hermione's speech.

"We will always be here for you Harry," Hermione finished with a sad, but loving smile as she unfolded her arms and laced her delicate fingers into Ron's.

Harry was shocked and touched at the sudden burst of concerns about him. He then realized that his recent actions have been selfish since he never realized that he made his friends worry about him.

Harry then began to apologize, "I'm s-sorry. I j-just-,"

"Harry, we know," Ron interrupted as he and Hermione pulled Harry into a group hug.

"Just please talk to us from now on," Hermione pleaded.

Harry replied with a shaking voice, "I promise from now on and thank you for being such amazing friends. I'm so lucky to have you guys."

After about two minutes of hugging, they finally all released each other and smiled.

"Well, I should probably go shower before breakfast," Harry awkwardly stated as he gave his friends a crooked smile before 'heading' upstairs to his dorm.

Both Ron and Hermione gave each other questionable looks as they observed the way Harry semi-limped up those stairs.

Ron then broke the silence between Hermione and him once Harry closed his dorm door, "Is it just me, or was he just limping like he just got fucked by a hippogriff?"

Hermione replied in a rather dazed manner while stoking her chin in a thinking manner, "Exactly my thoughts Ron. Exactly my thoughts…"

Ron then added, "He's gay isn't he?"

Hermione answered with an in-depth look, "Yep... But the real question is, who is this mysterious person who made our best friend handicapped?"

End of Chapter 2

**So…how did you like it? Send me reviews! …please? **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	3. CH 3 - SPILL THE DETAILS

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

Spill the Details

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Mmmm, I haven't slept this well since my mom bought me Princess, my cute pink stuffed dragon when I was five-years old.

What a wonderful day!

It's bright and sunny and-wait a second…what happened last night?

Oh my gosh. Did I shag Harry Potter? Was that really real and not a dream!?

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG omg omg omg panic attack panic attack I need Pansy. This is worst than a fashion emergency!

"PANSY!"

**Normal P.O.V. **

As soon a Draco threw on his expensive clothes and took five minutes washing up (which, by the way, is the fastest Draco had ever taken to groom himself as he usually takes an hour), Draco ran towards the girl's dorm room of the Slytherin's common ground.

"PANSYYYYYY! This is an emergency! An even bigger emergency than my hair. I need you to open up this ridiculous flower-covered door before I evanesco (vanish) it! I need to talk to you right this instant!" Draco exclaimed as he rapidly 'knocked' or in this case 'punched' the flowery door of Pansy's room.

Within seconds, Pansy whipped-open her door while wearing only her skimpy green nightgown. She knows this aught to be very important if Draco said this was more important than his hair.

Without waiting, Draco stormed in with frustration as Pansy closed her door and automatically silenced the room with the silencing spell.

Draco then began pacing back and forth across the room.

"Drakey, calm down and take a seat," Pansy began soothing her poor agitated Slytherin best friend before continuing, "Breathe in and out. In and out."

Once Draco settled down on Pansy's purple sparkly bed, Draco bluntly stated (while avoiding eye contact with Pansy), "I shagged Potter last night."

After a couple seconds passed by, Pansy processed the given information before she screamed out with joy, "OH MY GOD! That's fantastic! Finally! I can't believe this! You've wanted this for god-knows-how-long and it finally happened. D'aweee my little wittle Drakey Poo is finally growing up and lost his virginity to his crush from year one-"

Draco turned bright tomato red as Pansy was ecstatic for him and he interrupted her enthusiastic speech on how proud she was for him by tackling and tickling her.

"Ahahaha-hehehe-Ahhhh-Drak-s-stop! I-I'll-be good!," Pansy begged Draco through her giggles and tears streaming down her face.

Smiling at his accomplishment, Draco stopped torturing his best friend.

Sitting back up, Pansy then gave Draco her best puppy-dog-eyed look before asking, "Details please?"

Sighing as Draco knows he cannot refuse that question or else he will be hexed for the rest of his life until he tells her, Draco began explaining what happened last night.

Once Draco was finished with his storytelling on how he shagged his long-time crush, Pansy asked, "So…what are you going to do now about it?"

Knowing what Pansy is implying, but not wanting to state what 'it' was, Draco played dumb, "What am I going to do about what?"

Pansy then gave him her famous eye roll, before retorting, "Oh, you know what I'm talking about! Don't even make me go there Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Draco took a deep breath before letting it out and replying, "I don't know. I mean, sure we had mind-blowing sex, but he clearly stated that he, and I quote 'hates' me. He obviously will turn down my feelings towards him if I told him how I feel about him."

Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder to turn him around, Pansy gave him a serious look before sarcastically stating, "You honestly cannot believe that load of 'I hate you' shit! Seriously Draco!? Isn't obvious that he likes you or else he wouldn't have let you fuck him senseless? Gosh, Draco I cannot believe how you cannot pick up on that-"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be rejected the second time! You don't know what it's like to be rejected. You don't understand the pain and hurt of what it's like!" Draco loudly interrupted as he gave Pansy am angry-pained look before stomping away out of Pansy's room.

Pansy immediately regretted her sarcasm as she touched a sensitive nerve of her best friend.

"Ah, shit. Way to go Pansy," Pansy scolded at her self as she made her way to get dressed before breakfast.

End of Chapter 3

**So…how did you like it? Send me reviews! …please? **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	4. CH 4 - CUPID PARTNERS IN CRIME

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

Cupid Partners in Crime

* * *

**Pansy's P.O.V.**

Uuugh as much as I do love Drakey, he can be such a blonde… oh wait, he is blonde. Well that explains why he is slow at noticing that Harry actually loves him and not 'hate' him.

Well, I have to patch things up with Draco so I guess I'll have to play the fucking cupid.

Like, really. Me, playing the cupid? This world is coming to an end…

Oh! Maybe that fuzzy-haired bookworm may know something about Harry being infatuated with my stupid blonde of a best friend.

Well, well, well. Will you look at that. I just came up with a brilliant plan in which Draco will praise me as the Queen of all cupids. Ehehehe!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning and breakfast is starting.

Seeing the golden trio walking in and no signs of Draco showing up, Pansy bravely walked up towards them.

Remembering that this is for the sake of her best friend, Pansy gritted her teeth before politely greeting the three Gryffindors, "Good morning! Wow, what a wonderful day today? Don't you agree?"

As the golden trio remained speechless from shock, Pansy decided to cut to the chase, "Granger, may I please talk to you privately? This is a serious matter about Draco's prefect duties."

Sending a questioning look, but decided to not question Pansy, Hermione excused herself from her friends before following Pansy to a more private location.

Once finding a secure location, Pansy turned around to face Hermione before stating the real reason why she called her out, "Ok smarty pants, so as you probably have guessed, this is not about prefect duties."

Hermione counted to three before replying in a calm and collected manner, "Then, why did you call me out for a private chat?"

"Hmmm, well here's the thing or should I say, 'problem'. Have you noticed that your friend Harry is limping like he just got fucked by a hippogriff?" Pansy replied without batting an eyelash.

Hermione blushed as she suspiciously narrowed her eyes before responding, "Yes… what is it about Harry that you know of that I don't know of?"

"Yes, that is a rather interesting way to word it like that, but being a good fellow citizen, I decided to share my knowledge about my wisdom," Pansy dramatically said before continuing, "Ok, I'll get to the point. Last night Draco shagged Harry."

At this moment, Hermione's jaws dropped while Pansy was quietly examining her perfect manicured nails.

After the frizzy-haired Gryffindor got out of her state of shock, she accused, "How do you know that? For all I know, you could be making it up!"

"Pffff! Unfortunately as much as I'd wish I was making it up to trick you, I'm not," Pansy gave a pretending sigh before continuing, "Look, the reason why I'm telling you this is because I know you are smart and you know that Harry is hiding something from you. I just told you part of the secret. The other part is something I need you to help me with. And before you interrupt me and ask me why on earth you should help me, my response to that is that if you want your best friend, Harry to be happy, you'd help me with my plan."

After several long looks at Pansy to see if she really means what she had just said, Hermione gave in, "Ok, I'll help you. Now, what is the other part of the secret before we get onto the planning process?"

"It's a pretty long story, so I'll just start from the beginning. Draco has always had a crush on Harry since the first time they met at Malkin's Robes shop in their first year. After meeting Harry that day, guess who had to listen to Draco ramble on how cute Harry was and how much he wants to be friends with him and how green his eyes were? Guess!? Guess! Guess. Yep, that's right. It was me, his best friend." Pansy began explaining as Hermione opened her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Ok, just because we're Slytherins, it doesn't mean we don't have feelings," Pansy grumbled as she gave Hermione a dirty look.

Hermione guiltily apologize, "Sorry. I just didn't know Malfoy felt that way to Harry. I always thought he hated Harry because of the way he bullies him, but now that I think about it…something has been different this year on the way Malfoy interacts with Harry. There's always that sexual tension between those two whenever they argue."

"Hehe, and that's why I chose to tell you and not Weasley. He would have fainted by now and trust me, I would not have caught him." Pansy giggled as she gave Hermione a smirk.

At that statement, Hermione quirked up a smile.

"Hmmm, you're not to bad yourself…for a Slytherin." Hermione encountered.

"Well well well, who knew that the bookworm could crack up a joke?" Pansy teased before continuing with her explanation about Draco, "Yes, where were we? Ah! So, long story short, the only way Draco knew how to be friendly towards another is to be arrogant and ignorant because his father taught him the proper way a pureblood wizard should interact with all others. This basically means that he should put on the 'I'm-better-than-all-of-you' attitude. As a result, I'm guessing that, that was the reason why Potter rejected him on the first day of Hogwarts. And, guess who had to comfort the poor hurt wittle Draco? Drumroll please…me!"

Trying not to giggle at Pansy's dramatic humor, Hermione smiled as she decided that Pansy was not all that bad as she thought she was.

"Anyways, if I ended up telling you all the times I had to comfort Draco (in which Potter is involved in), I would have to spend at least a week non-stop to tell you the tale of Draco Malfoy's obsession with Potter. So, I'll give you the brief summary. My dear blonde, best friend, called Draco Malfoy is completely and utterly in love with your friend, Harry Potter. As a good friend I am for Draco's sake, I would like your help in getting those two bozos together because I know Potter feels the exact same way, except that both of them are too stubborn to do anything about it."

Hermione raised her bushy eyebrows up as Pansy continued her rant, "And I do not want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend mad at me because I told him to man up and confess his feelings towards Potter. As a result, I hit a nerve on how sensitive he is to rejection since that day Potter rejected his friendship and-"

"Shhh, Pansy. I get it, I get it. Calm down, I'll help you get your best friend back." Hermione softly interrupted Pansy who was started to tear up.

"Hmmph, you called me Pansy."

"Well, first of all, that is your name. Second, if we are going to work together to bring the two hottest boys in Hogwarts together, we need to start calling each other by our first names." Hermione smirked a smirk of her own.

Giving a friendly sneer back, Pansy reply, "Hmmm, I don't know about that. I think giving nicknames to each other will bring us even closer. Don't you agree, Fuzz-ball?"

"Ohh, it's so on Pug-face." Hermione retorted.

To that nickname, Pansy gave a disgruntled look before bargaining, "How about you call me PurJay (pronounced Per-jshh-ai) and I call you Uzzie (pronounced Ugh-zee)?"

Taking an immediate liking to the nickname, Hermione agreed, "Deal."

"Good. Now, when should we meet up to plot our plan as our new profession as amazing cupids? After class?" Pansy asked.

"Sound great Purj! How about after class at the library?" Hermione offered.

"Works for me. See you then Fuzzy Uzzie!," Pansy winked before she scrambled back towards the Great Hall for breakfast before Hermione could banter back a name to Pansy.

End of Chapter 4 :)

* * *

**So…how did you like it? **

**What do you think of Pansy's and Hermione's nicknames?**

* * *

**Just out of curiosity, I'm taking a vote:**

Pansy and Hermione** falling in love?**

** OR**

Pansy and Hermione** becomes friends?**

* * *

**Send me reviews! Pretty please? **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


End file.
